Some light fixtures, such as recessed light fixtures, may include an adjustable trim. An adjustable trim may allow rotation as well as tilting of a lamp (e.g., a PAR lamp) of the light fixture. To illustrate, rotation and/or tilting of the lamp of a recessed light fixture may be performed by pushing on the lamp from below the light fixture. For example, a lamp may be tilted in a particular direction by pushing upward, from below the light fixture, on a bottom surface of the lamp on one side of a pivot axis of the adjustable trim. However, exerting a force on the lamp to rotate or tilt the lamp may result in the lamp detaching from a lamp retention structure of the adjustable trim or otherwise cause the lamp to move to an undesired position relative to the adjustable trim. Removal of at least a portion of the trim may be required to reattach and/or to reposition the lamp to a desired position. Further, some adjustable trims that are tiltable (e.g., some non-spherical recessed gimbal trims) may allow people to view the inside of the recessed light fixture housing from below a ceiling when the adjustable trim is tilted.
Thus, a lighting structure such as an adjustable structure that reduces the chance of a lamp detaching from the lighting structure or moving to an undesirable position relative to the lighting structure may be desirable.